<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>EPISODE TEN: "Live Your Life" by gaypetersimmonds</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27880798">EPISODE TEN: "Live Your Life"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaypetersimmonds/pseuds/gaypetersimmonds'>gaypetersimmonds</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Skam Brighton: Season Five [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, SKAM (Norway)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Character of Color, Canon Gay Character, Canon Non-Binary Character, Canon Trans Character, Multi, Skam season 5, episode 10, tw for discussion of overdoses and transphobia/transmisogyny in clip 2, tw for discussion of toxic relationships in clip 1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:14:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27880798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaypetersimmonds/pseuds/gaypetersimmonds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick Braxton is out of control. Out at parties every weekend - where he gets more money than he spends, takes more drugs than he sells, and kisses more people than he can count. Everyone loves Nick. Except for when he comes home to his family.</p>
<p>But Nick doesn't care. Nick doesn't care about anything - not how a lot of his friends have been avoiding him lately, not how tight money has been, and certainly not about failing his classes.</p>
<p>He makes people happy with his products and he makes people laugh with his jokes, and that's enough for him - but whether they're laughing with him or at him gets harder to tell day by day.</p>
<p>He can't control what he can or can't do, he can't control who he is and, worst of all, he can't control who he falls in love with - seeing as it's the one person who will never love him back. Probably.</p>
<p>FIRST CLIP: "Oversharing"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Skam Brighton: Season Five [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. CLIP ONE: "Oversharing"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>SATURDAY, DECEMBER 5TH, 13:12</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><em>“Strange Torpedo” by Lucy Dacus</em> plays as we get some establishing shots of some suburban streets, with kids running around and adults walking up and down the streets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>EXT. SUBURBAN STREET</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>NICK quickly walks down the street, chewing gum, hands in their pockets, as they awkwardly smile, passing people by. They push their earphones harder into their ears, pulling their coat tighter around themself, as they turn down a corner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>EXT. BRIANNA AND ALISTAIR’S HOUSE</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>NICK jogs up the garden path and knocks on the door, taking their earphones out and hanging the wire around their neck as the door opens. NICK’s face falls in surprise - it’s ALISTAIR.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>NICK<br/>
</span>
  <span>Oh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ALISTAIR puts on a bright smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ALISTAIR<br/>
</span>
  <span>Hi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>NICK awkwardly laughs, nodding at him. There’s an awkward pause. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ALISTAIR<br/>
</span>
  <span>How may I help you?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>NICK tilts their head to the right, smiling awkwardly as they scan the hallway - it’s empty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>NICK<br/>
</span>
  <span>Um, I was looking for Brianna.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ALISTAIR laughs apologetically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ALISTAIR<br/>
</span>
  <span>Sorry, she’s not home. She’s at… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He awkwardly trails off, looking panicked as NICK half sighs-half laughs, raising their eyebrows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>NICK<br/>
</span>
  <span>Rori’s?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ALISTAIR's smile falters for a second.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ALISTAIR<br/>
</span>
  <span>Yeah.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>NICK nods, both genuinely cool with it and trying to act overly cool with it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>NICK<br/>
</span>
  <span>Cool. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They keep nodding, ALISTAIR awkwardly laughing and starting to nod as well. They nod for a moment, and then both stop. NICK awkwardly coughs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>NICK<br/>
</span>
  <span>Can you tell them I came?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ALISTAIR laughs awkwardly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ALISTAIR<br/>
</span>
  <span>Uh, you have a phone. You can text her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ALISTAIR’s eyes go wide as he steps back a little.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ALISTAIR<br/>
</span>
  <span>Wow, I’m sorry. That was rude.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>NICK snorts, raising their eyebrows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>NICK<br/>
</span>
  <span>No, it’s fine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ALISTAIR furrows his brow at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ALISTAIR<br/>
</span>
  <span>Are you okay?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>NICK blinks, genuinely confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>NICK<br/>
</span>
  <span>Uh, why? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ALISTAIR shrugs, looking down, where a cat walks up to him, glaring at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ALISTAIR<br/>
</span>
  <span>Go away, Custard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>CUSTARD sticks his nose in the air and walks away, NICK snorting at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ALISTAIR<br/>
</span>
  <span>Just-- You sound weird. Well, weirder than normal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>NICK raises an eyebrow at him as his panickedly shakes his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ALISTAIR<br/>
</span>
  <span>Not that you normally sound weird.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>NICK laughs, trying to distract.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>NICK<br/>
</span>
  <span>Jesus Christ, Al, take a chill pill.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ALISTAIR looks at him blankly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ALISTAIR<br/>
</span>
  <span>I do. Daily. They’re not that good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>NICK is still for a moment, but then ALISTAIR laughs, and NICK laughs too - relieved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ALISTAIR<br/>
</span>
  <span>Also you just act strangely lately. Not that I would know, as I haven’t hung out with any of our friends in a month.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>NICK goes still, not expecting this at all as ALISTAIR laughs, his face going red.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ALISTAIR<br/>
</span>
  <span>Wow, I should not have said that, I am so sorry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>NICK shakes his head, confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>NICK<br/>
</span>
  <span>No, it’s… fine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ALISTAIR nods, clearly not convinced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ALISTAIR<br/>
</span>
  <span>Okay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ALISTAIR looks up at them, shy and nervous as NICK taps their hands on their legs, nervous too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ALISTAIR<br/>
</span>
  <span>May I have an explanation? Or should I just take the answer of the obvious goings on with you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>NICK snorts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>NICK<br/>
</span>
  <span>You are such a Victorian dandy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ALISTAIR breathes out a short laugh as NICK awkwardly coughs, looking down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>NICK<br/>
</span>
  <span>Anyways, um… It’s nothing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ALISTAIR looks at them, emotionlessly chill.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ALISTAIR<br/>
</span>
  <span>Is it because you, James, Jake and Theo all secretly hate me?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>NICK quickly shakes their head, stuttering out a few noises.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ALISTAIR<br/>
</span>
  <span>Sorry, just… You’ve all just been acting weird around me. Or just not being around me. Well, I also isolate myself a lot, but you know.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>NICK blinks, shaking their head again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>NICK<br/>
</span>
  <span>[lying] It’s nothing to do with you, just…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They awkwardly trail off, taking a deep breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>NICK<br/>
</span>
  <span>It’s not my place to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ALISTAIR<br/>
</span>
  <span>What does that mean?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>NICK takes a moment, looking down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>NICK<br/>
</span>
  <span>It’s to do with someone’s private business that I don’t think they would like me talking about.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ALISTAIR, again, blank and casual, looks NICK in the eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ALISTAIR<br/>
</span>
  <span>You didn’t seem to think that when you told Liz about James wanting to date someone else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A beat. NICK is shocked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>NICK<br/>
</span>
  <span>What?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ALISTAIR shrugs, looking down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>ALISTAIR<br/>
</span>She told me you told her that and that’s why they broke up. So… </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>NICK laughs, on the defense.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>NICK<br/>
</span>
  <span>I was trying to help her. It-- It was information to do with her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ALISTAIR nods, going back to his bright smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ALISTAIR<br/>
</span>
  <span>Okay. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>NICK nods, a little creeped out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ALISTAIR<br/>
</span>
  <span>Is there anything else you want? Any messages you want me to pass on?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>NICK rolls their eyes, scoffing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>NICK<br/>
</span>
  <span>Stop being a dick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ALISTAIR freezes - almost like waking up - and looks down at his feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ALISTAIR<br/>
</span>
  <span>Sorry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>NICK goes still, getting uncomfortable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>NICK<br/>
</span>
  <span>Yeah, but… Just don’t be rude. I just wanted to talk to Bree.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ALISTAIR nods quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ALISTAIR<br/>
</span>
  <span>I’m sorry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>NICK sighs, giving him a look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>NICK<br/>
</span>
  <span>Please stop saying that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ALISTAIR winces.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ALISTAIR<br/>
</span>
  <span>No.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>NICK steps back, wanting to get away from the situation as ALISTAIR takes a deep breath, trying to put a smile back on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ALISTAIR<br/>
</span>
  <span>Sorry, that…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighs, rubbing his forehead as NICK steps forward again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ALISTAIR<br/>
</span>
  <span>That’s just a trigger phrase for me, so if you could not, that would be nice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>NICK’s face goes still.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>NICK<br/>
</span>
  <span>Oh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He awkwardly reaches out, apologetic, as ALISTAIR pulls away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>NICK<br/>
</span>
  <span>I-- I’m sorry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ALISTAIR nods, smiling tightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ALISTAIR<br/>
</span>
  <span>It’s fine. It’s not a big deal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He does a peace sign and an awkward laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ALISTAIR<br/>
</span>
  <span>Just toxic friendship things.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>NICK raises an eyebrow, confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>NICK<br/>
</span>
  <span>Toxic friendship?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ALISTAIR awkwardly laughs, nodding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ALISTAIR<br/>
</span>
  <span>Yeah. Um, like a toxic relationship, but it’s platonic?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>NICK<br/>
</span>
  <span>That’s a </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ALISTAIR nods, sucking in his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ALISTAIR<br/>
</span>
  <span>Yeah. Unfortunately.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He laughs a little.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ALISTAIR<br/>
</span>
  <span>You know that totally relatable thing where you’ve had only one best friend for your formative teen years and you become obsessed with making them happy because they’re the only person who’s ever put up with you and not told you you’re annoying?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>NICK<br/>
</span>
  <span>Yeah.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both of their eyes go wide. There’s a long pause.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ALISTAIR<br/>
</span>
  <span>I was just making a joke, but okay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>NICK awkwardly laughs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>NICK<br/>
</span>
  <span>No, yeah, me too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ALISTAIR joins in the awkward laughter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ALISTAIR<br/>
</span>
  <span>Oh, cool.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>NICK nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>NICK<br/>
</span>
  <span>Just… I should go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ALISTAIR quickly nods back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ALISTAIR<br/>
</span>
  <span>Right. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He awkwardly laughs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ALISTAIR<br/>
</span>
  <span>Nothing like a little bit of oversharing between awkward acquaintances.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>NICK looks at him, confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>NICK<br/>
</span>
  <span>We’re friends, Al.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ALISTAIR smiles, completely surprised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ALISTAIR<br/>
</span>
  <span>Oh! Cool!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>NICK nods, watching him with pity and recognition.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ALISTAIR<br/>
</span>
  <span>Well. Have a nice day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>NICK nods, doing awkward finger guns as they start to walk away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>NICK<br/>
</span>
  <span>You too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ALISTAIR waves as NICK walks away, keeping an awkward smile on until they hear the door close - the smile falls as they sigh deeply, walking quickly on and away from the house - and out of frame.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. CLIP TWO: "The Turns Have Tabled"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>SUNDAY, DECEMBER 6TH, 16:38</b>
</p><p> </p><p>INT. NICK AND LUKE’S ROOM, NICK’S HOUSE</p><p> </p><p>NICK is lying on their bed, boredly scrolling through their phone. They refresh Instagram and see a picture posted by THEO of the window in JAMES’s living room. They flick to the right, and there’s a picture of JAKE and JAMES in mid-passionate discussion, and another flick, to ALISTAIR staring blankly into the middle distance, with the caption: “these fucking idiots @stjewmy and @jakedavelove are arguing over whether stephanie brown or carrie kelley is the most underrated robin when it’s OBVIOUSLY tim drake. someone come back me up. “</p><p> </p><p>NICK frowns for a second, and then opens their messages with THEO: “Hey can I come over?”. They bite their lip for a second, anxiously waiting, before THEO sends: “yeah, of course. we just assumed you were grounded lmao.” NICK smiles and sends: “Be there as soon as I can”, and gets out of their bed.</p><p> </p><p>INT. KITCHEN</p><p> </p><p>NICK opens the door and sticks their head through it, as JOSEFINA turns around from the dishes in the sink.</p><p> </p><p>NICK<br/>Hey Mum?</p><p> </p><p>She nods at them, and they go on:</p><p> </p><p>NICK<br/>Is it cool if I go hang out with my friends for the night?</p><p> </p><p>JOSEFINA blinks for a few moments.</p><p> </p><p>JOSEFINA<br/>Um… </p><p> </p><p>NICK’s smile falls as she quickly backtracks:</p><p> </p><p>JOSEFINA<br/>Of course, Nick, but…</p><p> </p><p>She puts the dish she’s holding down and looks them in the eye.</p><p> </p><p>JOSEFINA<br/>Have you peed recently?</p><p> </p><p>NICK goes still, and then steps out from behind the door, thoroughly confused.</p><p> </p><p>NICK<br/>Uh, no?</p><p> </p><p>JOSEFINA<br/>Good.</p><p> </p><p>NICK nods, still completely bewildered.</p><p> </p><p>JOSEFINA<br/>I'd just like to do a little test with you before you go. And when you come back, hopefully.</p><p> </p><p>NICK furrows their brow.</p><p> </p><p>NICK<br/>Like… A drug test?</p><p> </p><p>JOSEFINA pulls a small cardboard box out from a cabinet with an apologetic smile.</p><p> </p><p>JOSEFINA<br/>Sorry.</p><p> </p><p> NICK sighs, putting on a determined smile.</p><p> </p><p>NICK<br/>No. Let's do it.</p><p> </p><p>They laugh to themself.</p><p> </p><p>NICK<br/>I'll finally impress you with my test results.</p><p> </p><p>JOSEFINA laughs, as she motions to the door.</p><p> </p><p>INT. BATHROOM</p><p> </p><p>We smash cut to NICK, looking very uncomfortable, as they hand a small plastic cup of pee to JOSEFINA, who awkwardly smiles as she drops an analyser into it and they awkwardly stand across from each other for a few good moments, before a timer dings.</p><p> </p><p>JOSEFINA looks down at the test and smiles, NICK sighing with relief.</p><p> </p><p>JOSEFINA<br/>Okay. You're all good.</p><p> </p><p>They nod, already opening the door.</p><p> </p><p>NICK<br/>Great. See you later.</p><p> </p><p>JOSEFINA<br/>I love you!</p><p> </p><p>NICK turns back, giving her a smile.</p><p> </p><p>NICK<br/>Love you too.</p><p> </p><p>They walk out the door, putting their coat on as they do.</p><p> </p><p>INT. HALLWAY OUTSIDE JAMES’S APARTMENT</p><p> </p><p>NICK walks in through the door for the stairs, taking their coat off as they knock on JAMES’s door and walk on in, casual as anything.</p><p> </p><p>INT. LIVING ROOM, JAMES’S APARTMENT</p><p> </p><p>JAMES, JAKE, THEO and ALISTAIR sit on the sofa in a row, THEO furiously typing on his phone as JAMES and JAKE watch - ALISTAIR turning to the door as NICK walks in.</p><p> </p><p>THEO<br/>You’re both wrong. You’re both so wrong.</p><p> </p><p>ALISTAIR<br/>Hello, Nick.</p><p> </p><p>NICK throws their coat onto the floor, taking a seat on the arm of the sofa.</p><p> </p><p>NICK<br/>What's up, nerds?</p><p> </p><p>JAKE, JAMES and THEO all turn to them as they wave.</p><p> </p><p>JAKE<br/>Nick, thoughts on the most underrated Robin.</p><p> </p><p>NICK grins devilishly.</p><p> </p><p>NICK<br/>Dick Grayson.</p><p> </p><p>THEO rolls his eyes, laughing privately, as JAMES claps his hands, smiling.</p><p> </p><p>JAMES<br/>Yes! Respect for my boy!</p><p> </p><p>JAKE groans overdramatically.</p><p> </p><p>JAKE<br/>He’s literally the most known Robin!</p><p> </p><p>ALISTAIR awkwardly raises his hand.</p><p> </p><p>ALISTAIR<br/>Actually, that would be the robin redbreast.</p><p> </p><p>There’s a beat of silence. ALISTAIR awkwardly laughs, as the rest of the BOY SQUAD laugh, a beat too late.</p><p> </p><p>NICK<br/>Anyways, is the plan for the rest of our time here just sitting around arguing about nerd shit?</p><p> </p><p>JAKE<br/>We just ordered pizza about five minutes ago.</p><p> </p><p>JAMES<br/>And we were gonna watch The Fault In Our Stars and make fun of it.</p><p> </p><p>NICK snorts.</p><p> </p><p>NICK<br/>Okay, basic white girls from Tumblr in 2012!</p><p> </p><p>ALISTAIR scoffs, rolling his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>ALISTAIR<br/>Okay, casual misogyny.</p><p> </p><p>NICK raises an eyebrow at him, as ALISTAIR shrugs, self-conscious.</p><p> </p><p>ALISTAIR<br/>What? I was a girl for, like, a solid decade at least before I had my inciting incident and then it took me another five years to accept it.</p><p> </p><p>NICK snorts, nodding.</p><p> </p><p>NICK<br/>Okay, sorry.</p><p> </p><p>JAMES ignores NICK, looking on at ALISTAIR.</p><p> </p><p>JAMES<br/>Damn. You think you were a girl for that long? I've straight up known since I was 2.</p><p> </p><p>THEO sighs.</p><p> </p><p>THEO<br/>Why must you be on wildly different ends of the spectrum? Figure it out when you're a depressed pre-teen like the rest of us.</p><p> </p><p>ALISTAIR looks at him incredulously.</p><p> </p><p>ALISTAIR<br/>I did!</p><p> </p><p>JAKE laughs as he speaks:</p><p> </p><p>JAKE<br/>Well, I've also always known I’m a guy.</p><p> </p><p>ALISTAIR smiles sweetly at him.</p><p> </p><p>ALISTAIR<br/>Down with the cis.</p><p> </p><p>NICK snorts, surprised, as THEO puts a sarcastically loving hand on ALISTAIR’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>THEO<br/>Al, no. It's okay to be a cis guy or a normal guy.</p><p> </p><p>NICK awkwardly laughs, and quickly says:</p><p> </p><p>NICK<br/>I'm not a normal guy.</p><p> </p><p>JAMES laughs, nodding.</p><p> </p><p>JAMES<br/>Yeah, you're weird, you're a weirdo, with your fucking beanie.</p><p> </p><p>NICK adjusts their beanie.</p><p> </p><p>NICK<br/>No, I'm…</p><p> </p><p>JAMES’s eyes go wide as he realises the mistakes he’s made, and NICK laughs a little, doing a peace sign.</p><p> </p><p>NICK<br/>Hashtag not cis!</p><p> </p><p>There’s a pause - THEO and JAKE looking surprised, JAMES looking proud, and ALISTAIR grins widely, giving NICK a hug. NICK is extremely confused, tensing up immediately.</p><p> </p><p>ALISTAIR<br/>Amazing! Welcome to the club!</p><p> </p><p>NICK stays perfectly still, giving him a look as ALISTAIR claps their back and sits back down properly.</p><p> </p><p>ALISTAIR<br/>Being trans, where you're here, you're family.</p><p> </p><p>THEO's the only one who laughs.</p><p> </p><p>THEO<br/>So true, so true.</p><p> </p><p>JAKE<br/>Is that from your D&amp;D show?</p><p> </p><p>THEO<br/>Yes, Jacob.</p><p> </p><p>A moment of silence. THEO clears his throat.</p><p> </p><p>THEO<br/>It's 2020. Destiel is canon. Anything can happen. Anyways, what's the sitch?</p><p> </p><p>NICK raises an eyebrow at him, confused.</p><p> </p><p>THEO<br/>Pronouns, name?</p><p> </p><p>JAKE raised a confused hand.</p><p> </p><p>JAKE<br/>Yeah, are you a girl now?</p><p> </p><p>A beat. Everyone decides to ignore that as NICK awkwardly laughs.</p><p> </p><p>NICK<br/>Uh, no. If I was, I would say.</p><p> </p><p>They take a breath, taking their beanie off.</p><p> </p><p>NICK<br/>Still Nick, name wise. Non-binary. I've been trying he/they, but I'm really vibing with they. Also them.</p><p> </p><p>JAMES laughs, playing along with them.</p><p> </p><p>JAMES<br/>Maybe even theirs?</p><p> </p><p>NICK nods, getting it.</p><p> </p><p>NICK<br/>Yes. Mine.</p><p> </p><p>There’s laughter for a moment, but then they all trail off into silence.</p><p> </p><p>THEO<br/>So… How you feeling about it?</p><p> </p><p>NICK laughs a little.</p><p> </p><p>NICK<br/>Honestly? Kinda weird.</p><p> </p><p>JAKE raises his hand.</p><p> </p><p>JAKE<br/>Is-- Sorry if this is rude, but is this a part of why you did the whole… drug thing?</p><p> </p><p>NICK awkwardly laughs, looking down, ashamed, as they do a peace sign.</p><p> </p><p>NICK<br/>Ha, yeah… </p><p> </p><p>JAKE nods empathetically.</p><p> </p><p>JAKE<br/>Yeah, that sucks.</p><p> </p><p>NICK<br/>But, you know, it wasn’t really on purpose. It’s just… Weird.</p><p> </p><p>They sigh, laughing a little ironically.</p><p> </p><p>NICK<br/>It’s like, you know everything about yourself, but then it all changes?</p><p> </p><p>All of them nod, somewhat begrudgingly, but they do.</p><p> </p><p>THEO<br/>Yeah. And you know you’re changing, but you’re waiting for everyone else to catch up on what you’re going through, but it isn’t happening, and you’re like “wait, this isn’t normal”.</p><p> </p><p>NICK nods enthusiastically. </p><p> </p><p>NICK<br/>Exactly!</p><p> </p><p>ALISTAIR<br/>Well, it is normal.</p><p> </p><p>There’s a silence, and NICK nods at him, trying to prompt him to go on, almost pityingly.</p><p> </p><p>ALISTAIR<br/>Everything is normal all of the time. Just what society deems to be the universal human experience.</p><p> </p><p>NICK nods, agreeing.</p><p> </p><p>NICK<br/>But it still doesn’t feel normal.</p><p> </p><p>ALISTAIR nods, also agreeing.</p><p> </p><p>ALISTAIR<br/>Yes, due to societal conditioning. The British society that we live in is terrified of trans people.</p><p> </p><p>A pause. Everyone else knew that, but ALISTAIR continues going off.</p><p> </p><p>ALISTAIR<br/>Like, the government are actively restricting trans people from the ability to medically and socially transition. Which impacts a lot of stuff. Like, my parents were legitimately scared when I came out to them. Also because they thought it was just a side effect of my mental illness, but still!</p><p> </p><p>ALISTAIR laughs awkwardly as JAMES blows out some air.</p><p> </p><p>JAMES<br/>Damn… Can’t imagine my parents ever having a problem with me being trans.</p><p> </p><p>There’s an uncomfortable moment of silence, NICK putting their hands in their pockets as ALISTAIR looks down, ashamed.</p><p> </p><p>JAMES<br/>Look, I know you live in your “white British society”, but shit is different for me and Nick. Like, different separately, but still a lot in common. </p><p> </p><p>NICK nods, simultaneously moving his head from side to side.</p><p> </p><p>NICK<br/>Yeah, just Asian things.</p><p> </p><p>They do another peace sign, as JAMES nods at them, smiling, before continuing on.</p><p> </p><p>JAMES<br/>Because, like it or not, both of our parents were raised either in Asian countries or by people just leaving Asian countries. That means we were raised with conservative parents, who are judgemental at best and… Well, they’ll kick you out at worst.</p><p> </p><p>Another moment of silence. JAKE nods, trying to empathise. </p><p> </p><p>JAKE<br/>There is that moment when you have to look your parents in the eye and consider the fact that they might not love you anymore if they knew the truth about you.</p><p> </p><p>Another moment of silence, a moment of all of them remembering how it felt. NICK takes a breath, speaking up:</p><p> </p><p>NICK<br/>My parents are actually pretty cool with it. As cool as they can be. It’s like… They’re actually trying to help me, not just trying to fix me.</p><p> </p><p>THEO nods, laughing a little.</p><p> </p><p>THEO<br/>That’s handy.</p><p> </p><p>NICK snorts.</p><p> </p><p>NICK<br/>I know, right? But, like… It’s like “how did I not know?”.</p><p> </p><p>ALISTAIR raising a hand.</p><p> </p><p>ALISTAIR<br/>Well, as a whole, we can agree that misogyny is a thing?</p><p> </p><p>NICK nods, kind of awkwardly.</p><p> </p><p>ALISTAIR<br/>Great. So it’s rooted in most societies that it’s bad to be feminine and it’s good to be masculine. Therefore, when a trans-masc person exists, he can, and will, still face transphobia, but a trans-femme person exist, she will face both transphobia and misogyny. Also known as transmisogyny. </p><p> </p><p>NICK nods, pressing their lips together.</p><p> </p><p>NICK<br/>That’s a lot of really long words.</p><p> </p><p>JAMES nods, mock-thoughtful.</p><p> </p><p>JAMES<br/>Longer than my dick.</p><p> </p><p>ALISTAIR<br/>I-- I’m trying to help.</p><p> </p><p>NICK laughs a little at ALISTAIR’s panic - not cruel, just amused.</p><p> </p><p>NICK<br/>It’s okay.</p><p> </p><p>THEO makes eye contact with NICK, sincerely smiling at them.</p><p> </p><p>THEO<br/>But, seriously, it’s cool.</p><p> </p><p>JAKE<br/>And if anyone gives you any shit, we’ll kill them.</p><p> </p><p>NICK laughs.</p><p> </p><p>NICK<br/>Oh, how the turns have tabled.</p><p> </p><p>JAKE looks confused for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>NICK<br/>‘Cause-- ‘Cause you did the whole attack on me.</p><p> </p><p>JAKE awkwardly laughs a little, shameful.</p><p> </p><p>JAKE<br/>And I will never apologise enough for that.</p><p> </p><p>NICK nods, laughing to themself.</p><p> </p><p>NICK<br/>Good. Stay in my debt.</p><p> </p><p>JAKE groans, leaning his head back on the sofa.</p><p> </p><p>JAKE<br/>I hate you.</p><p> </p><p>JAMES<br/>Okay, coloniser.</p><p> </p><p>NICK laughs.</p><p> </p><p>NICK<br/>Got ‘em!</p><p> </p><p>THEO looks between NICK and JAMES.</p><p> </p><p>THEO<br/>Nice?</p><p> </p><p>NICK nods.</p><p> </p><p>NICK<br/>You’re allowed to say “nice”. As a treat.</p><p> </p><p>JAMES<br/>A Jewish solidarity treat.</p><p> </p><p>NICK smiles, delighted.</p><p> </p><p>NICK<br/>And trans solidarity!</p><p> </p><p>JAKE looks around, confused.</p><p> </p><p>JAKE<br/>Wait, does this mean that we’re still “the boy squad”?</p><p> </p><p>A beat. NICK shrugs.</p><p> </p><p>NICK<br/>I mean, I’m not a guy, but… I'm still a certified British lad.</p><p> </p><p>JAKE<br/>The lad squad?</p><p> </p><p>NICK<br/>Yeah! Like I'm not a guy, but I'm still, you know, a lad. </p><p> </p><p>THEO<br/>Being a lad isn't a gender. It's a culture.</p><p> </p><p>JAKE<br/>But it's male-ish.</p><p> </p><p>NICK<br/>Yeah. I'm male-ish and female-ish. That's being non-binary, baby.</p><p> </p><p>A beat. They awkward look around.</p><p> </p><p>NICK<br/>Does-- Does that make any sense?</p><p> </p><p>ALISTAIR shrugs.</p><p> </p><p>ALISTAIR<br/>Gender is a wide and many splendored thing, my friend.</p><p> </p><p>NICK gives him a look - confused, but appreciating the sentiment.</p><p> </p><p>JAMES<br/>Yeah, you can identify however you want. Because it's who you are.</p><p> </p><p>THEO overdramatically sighs.</p><p> </p><p>THEO<br/>Ugh, we’re such a woke group.</p><p> </p><p>JAKE nods, in on the joke.</p><p> </p><p>JAKE<br/>We should start an Instagram page to argue about our opinions.</p><p> </p><p>JAMES snorts, NICK and ALISTAIR also laughing.</p><p> </p><p>JAMES<br/>I can’t imagine a more terrible concept.</p><p> </p><p>NICK nods, as <em>“used to you” by mxmtoon</em> begins to play, and we pan out of the window, looking up at the grey, cloudy sky. We find a piece of blue sky and zooms in on it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. CLIP THREE: "The Danger Zone"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>TUESDAY, DECEMBER 8TH, 17:51</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>INT. POOL, LEISURE CENTRE</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><em>“used to you” by mxmtoon</em> continues as we pan over the pool - some elderly people swimming up and down some lanes, some younger teens splashing each other in the middle of the pool, and there, in the shallow end, NICK is leaning against the wall, watching MATTHEW, holding onto a float, kick very quickly from one side ot the shallow end to the other. The song fades out as MATTHEW reaches the end, holding onto it as he pants heavily as the float floats off. NICK applauds.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NICK<br/></span>
  <span>You’re doing amazing, sweetie!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MATTHEW nods, rubbing the water off of his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MATTHEW<br/></span>
  <span>Do I need to use the float? It makes me feel like a little kid.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NICK rolls their eyes fondly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NICK<br/></span>
  <span>You </span>
  <em>
    <span>are </span>
  </em>
  <span>a little kid.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MATTHEW pouts as NICK grabs the float floating by them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MATTHEW<br/></span>
  <span>No, I’m not.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NICK sighs, faux-giving in to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NICK<br/></span>
  <span>I’m sorry, you’re right. You are so big and grown up. All four feet of you.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MATTHEW<br/></span>
  <span>I only have two feet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NICK snorts, nodding.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NICK<br/></span>
  <span>Right.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NICK tries to push the float towards MATTHEW, but MATTHEW swims away. NICK sighs, not angry, as they reach out and take the float back, looking up to everything go into slow motion. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><em>“Gay Street Fighter” by Keiynan Lonsdale</em> begins to play as NICK watches MILO get out of the pool, taking their hair cap off and shake their hair out. NICK is quite impressed and doing a bad job at hiding it. We quickly snap out of slow motion as MATTHEW snaps in front of NICK’s face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MATTHEW<br/></span>
  <span>What are you staring at?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NICK<br/></span>
  <span>Milo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MATTHEW frowns at NICK as NICK quickly laughs, trying to act casual.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MATTHEW<br/></span>
  <span>Who?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NICK<br/></span>
  <span>Milo, remember? You met them when we went swimming last time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MATTHEW<br/></span>
  <span>Oh yeah! That was ages ago.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NICK looks up again, and MILO makes eye contact with them, smiling and crouching down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MILO<br/></span>
  <span>Hey.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NICK smiles back, unable to stop themself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NICK<br/></span>
  <span>Hi.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MILO<br/></span>
  <span>Hi, Matthew.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MATTHEW smiles at them, very fond and admiring.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MILO<br/></span>
  <span>I see you’ve upgraded to the big kids’ pool.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MATTHEW<br/></span>
  <span>Yeah! But I have to use a float.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MILO leans in, conspiratorially.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MILO<br/></span>
  <span>So do I, sometimes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MATTHEW’s eyes go wide, and NICK laughs a little, hiding it behind their hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MATTHEW<br/></span>
  <span>Really? But you’re cool and grown up!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MILO<br/></span>
  <span>So are you.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MATTHEW nods, his jaw dropped completely, in awe.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MATTHEW<br/></span>
  <span>Cool.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stares at MILO for a few more moments, before turning to NICK.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MATTHEW<br/></span>
  <span>Nick, I have to pee.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NICK snorts, nodding.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NICK<br/></span>
  <span>Okay.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MATTHEW looks at them expectantly. They shrug.<br/></span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NICK<br/></span>
  <span>Then do it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MILO looks at NICK incredulously.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MILO<br/></span>
  <span>Not in the pool, you animal!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NICK shrugs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NICK<br/></span>
  <span>What? That’s what I did.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MATTHEW frowns at him, shaking his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MATTHEW<br/></span>
  <span>I just want help getting out. I know where the toilets are.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NICK rolls their eyes with a smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NICK<br/></span>
  <span>Of course you do. Got the bloody place memorised.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They hold MATTHEW’s waist and lift him out of the pool.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NICK<br/></span>
  <span>We’ll be waiting here for you.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He nods, already walking off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MATTHEW<br/></span>
  <span>Okay.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NICK looks back at MILO, who’s raising an eyebrow at them. NICK awkwardly laughs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NICK<br/></span>
  <span>I-- I wasn’t actually gonna let him pee in the pool.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MILO<br/></span>
  <span>Yes, you were.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NICK nods, ashamed, but not as much as they could be.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NICK<br/></span>
  <span>Yes, I was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MILO laughs a little.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MILO<br/></span>
  <span>May I cut in?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NICK snorts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NICK<br/></span>
  <span>This isn’t a ballroom.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MILO shrugs, and sits down, sliding down into the water next to them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MILO<br/></span>
  <span>You know, I’ve only ever seen you here with your brother.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NICK nods, smiling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NICK<br/></span>
  <span>Yeah. He’s obsessed and I’m the only one who’ll take him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MILO<br/></span>
  <span>Really?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NICK nods, shrugging like it’s no big deal.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MILO<br/></span>
  <span>I bet I could beat you in a race then.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NICK raises an eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NICK<br/></span>
  <span>Really?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MILO nods, smiling confidently.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MILO<br/></span>
  <span>Easily.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NICK laughs a little, their face turning redder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NICK<br/></span>
  <span>Is that a challenge, my good… </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They awkwardly trail off. MILO laughs a little.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MILO<br/></span>
  <span>Your good Milo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NICK nods, relieved.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NICK<br/></span>
  <span>Yeah, I was gonna say “my good sir” or “my good lady” for the renaissance vibe, but then I didn’t wanna misgender you accidentally.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MILO<br/></span>
  <span>Thanks, Nick.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NICK shrugs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NICK<br/></span>
  <span>What can I say? Basic human decency. Ya love to see it, folks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MILO snorts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MILO<br/></span>
  <span>Now, you’re clearly distracting from me beating your ass so hard.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NICK shakes his head, holding their head up high.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NICK<br/></span>
  <span>No. See, to be a good swim teacher, you must be a good swim learner.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MILO raises their eyebrows, nodding disbelievingly, as NICK awkwardly sighs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NICK<br/></span>
  <span>I didn’t actually teach him to swim, he got lessons.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MILO claps their hands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MILO<br/></span>
  <span>I’m a fucking lie detector. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NICK nods, still smiling, as MILO scans the pool.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MILO<br/></span>
  <span>Okay, straight up to the very deep end. Whoever touches the wall on the other side first is the winner.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NICK<br/></span>
  <span>Sounds fair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MILO nods, and they both stretch out, holding onto the wall of the pool.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NICK<br/></span>
  <span>Ready?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MILO<br/></span>
  <span>Wait.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MILO puts their swim cap back on.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MILO<br/></span>
  <span>Yeah, ready.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NICK laughs a little, still smiling, as MILO nods at them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MILO<br/></span>
  <span>Okay. One, two, three, go!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They both push off, MILO doing a breast stroke and NICK doing a front crawl, both going as fast as each other. NICK’s arms go quickly, splashing MILO in the face, and they bring a hand up to wipe it off, letting NICK get a lead and reach the other side first.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NICK<br/></span>
  <span>Yes!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MILO holds onto the wall next to them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MILO<br/></span>
  <span>Not fair!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NICK pouts at them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NICK<br/></span>
  <span>Why? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MILO scoffs, acting over dramatic as NICK laughs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MILO<br/></span>
  <span>You splashed my face!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NICK pulls a face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NICK<br/></span>
  <span>I was using my arms to swim! As many tend to do! It was an accident!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MILO shakes their head, laughing, as NICK starts to laugh too - neither of them wanting or able to take it seriously.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MILO<br/></span>
  <span>I do not believe you.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NICK puts a hand on their chest, gasping loudly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NICK<br/></span>
  <span>I would never sabotage a respectful opponent like that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NICK smiles, as MILO scoffs, shaking their head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MILO<br/></span>
  <span>Okay. I want a rematch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NICK nods - happy just to have them there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NICK<br/></span>
  <span>Okay. Back to the other side?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MILO very quickly shakes their head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MILO<br/></span>
  <span>No, no, I don’t trust you.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A devious smile comes upon their face - NICK raises an eyebrow, curious.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MILO<br/></span>
  <span>Breathing contest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NICK shrugs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NICK<br/></span>
  <span>Okay. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They wag a finger at MILO.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NICK<br/></span>
  <span>No cheating.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MILO snorts, holding their hands up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MILO<br/></span>
  <span>I make no promises.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NICK nods sarcastically.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NICK<br/></span>
  <span>Oh, I’m so scared.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MILO nods, swimming up to have better posture.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MILO<br/></span>
  <span>Yeah, you should be.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They lean in close, NICK stiffening, interested, as MILO is silent for a moment, thinking of what to say.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MILO<br/></span>
  <span>I’m gonna not breathe so much better than you.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MILO cringes at themself as NICK snorts, leaning away from them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NICK<br/></span>
  <span>Wow, threats upon threats!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MILO shakes their head, smiling despite it all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MILO<br/></span>
  <span>Ready?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NICK nods, taking very quick and deep breathes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MILO<br/></span>
  <span>One, two, three, go.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They both breathe in deeply and go under the water, the camera following them as<em> “To Be Alone With You” by Sufjan Stevens</em> begins to play. We go into slow motion as MILO and NICK stare at each other, a few feet away from each other. NICK sticks their tongue out at MILO, who covers their mouth with their hand, trying not to laugh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NICK smiles, smug, as MILO’s eyes light up, getting an idea. They make eye contact with NICK, who stays smug, certain that they’re going to win, when MILO leans in and kisses him. NICK’s eyes go wide as they push up, getting out of the water, MILO following them out as we return to normal speed, the song cutting out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MILO<br/></span>
  <span>I won!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NICK pushes the water off of his face, looking at them, confused and not at all upset about what just happened.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NICK<br/></span>
  <span>What?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MILO nods, laughing awkwardly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MILO<br/></span>
  <span>Yeah, I won.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NICK<br/></span>
  <span>I said “no cheating”.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MILO shrugs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MILO<br/></span>
  <span>And I said “no promises”.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NICK laughs, staring at MILO, who stares right back, smiling just as wide. NICK opens their mouth, about to speak, as MILO looks past them, their eyes going wide.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MILO<br/></span>
  <span>Oh shit, there’s your brother.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NICK looks over at MATTHEW standing awkwardly alone at the edge of the shallow end.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NICK<br/></span>
  <span>Yeah, I gotta go.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MILO nods, subdued, as NICK stutters for a few moments.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NICK<br/></span>
  <span>You-- You could come.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MILO laughs awkwardly, shaking their head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MILO<br/></span>
  <span>Nah, you caught me on my way out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NICK nods, trying not to look too disappointed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NICK<br/></span>
  <span>Okay. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MILO nods, climbing out on the ladder. NICK watches them go, and awkwardly calls out after them:</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NICK<br/></span>
  <span>I’ll challenge you to a duel next time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MILO snorts, nodding.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MILO<br/></span>
  <span>I hope you do.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NICK nods, and quickly swims back to where MATTHEW is. MATTHEW sits down, sticking his feet into the water next to where NICK is standing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MATTHEW<br/></span>
  <span>Why were you and Milo in the danger zone?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NICK is quiet for a moment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NICK<br/></span>
  <span>Uh, adult stuff. You wouldn’t understand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MATTHEW nods, completely going along with it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MATTHEW<br/></span>
  <span>Okay. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NICK sighs in relief as MATTHEW jumps into the pool.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MATTHEW<br/></span>
  <span>Will you time how long I can backstroke?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NICK nods, other things clearly on their mind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NICK<br/></span>
  <span>Sure thing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MATTHEW nods and begins to backstroke across the pool, as NICK looks back to where the changing rooms are, sighing longingly.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. CLIP FOUR: "Diplomatic"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>THURSDAY, DECEMBER 10TH, 13:01</b>
</p><p> </p><p><em>“Creep” by Lena Hall</em> plays as we pan over some Brighton streets, and then land on BACA.</p><p> </p><p>INT. HALLWAY, BACA</p><p> </p><p>NICK walks quickly through a reasonably empty hallway, hands in their pockets, before they reach the end of it and looks onwards, fear in their eyes.</p><p> </p><p>They’re standing in front of three doors - one for the girls’ bathroom, one for the boys’ bathroom, and one for a staircase going down.</p><p> </p><p>They take a deep breath, looking between all of them, before closing their eyes tightly, trying not to think about it, as they go into the boy’s bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>INT. BOYS’ BATHROOM</p><p> </p><p>NICK walks in - there’s a group of eleven year olds standing on their tip toes to vape out of a very small window near the ceiling. NICK quietly sighs, strangely nostalgic, and then quickly walks into one of the stalls.</p><p> </p><p>INT. STALL</p><p> </p><p>NICK walks in, staring straight ahead at the wall. We only see their face, but we can gather what’s going on here. They look tense, ready to run at any moment - they are definitely not comfortable here.</p><p> </p><p>INT. BOYS’ BATHROOM</p><p> </p><p>NICK quickly heads out of the stall and washes their hands. The eleven year olds are laughing silently in the corner - NICK ignores them, the music drowning them out. </p><p> </p><p>They dry their hands off on their trousers and quickly walk out of the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>INT. LIBRARY</p><p> </p><p>NICK walks in, brushing their hair out of their eyes as they take a seat at a table next to JAMES and THEO, who both have textbooks in front of them. In front of where NICK is sitting, there are already textbooks - they've been here before. </p><p> </p><p>JAMES<br/>[not looking up] Have a nice piss?</p><p> </p><p>NICK laughs, rolling their eyes.</p><p> </p><p>NICK<br/>Shut up.</p><p> </p><p>They look down at their textbook, sighing deeply, as the door opens behind them. THEO looks up and sighs - NICK follows his gaze to see a deer-in-the-headlights ALISTAIR standing with SANDY, ESTHER, BRIANNA, RORI and LIZ.</p><p> </p><p>THEO<br/>Why does he look so shocked every time he sees us? He knows we all go to the same school, right?</p><p> </p><p>NICK snorts as ALISTAIR smiles apologetically at the GIRL SQUAD, saying something to them, and then walks over to the LAD SQUAD.</p><p> </p><p>ALISTAIR<br/>Hello, everyone! How are we?</p><p> </p><p>LIBRARIAN<br/>Ssh!</p><p> </p><p>ALISTAIR's face instantly goes red as NICK snorts, muffling it with their hand.</p><p> </p><p>ALISTAIR<br/>I have never felt worse than I do right now.</p><p> </p><p>THEO<br/>Well, I’m forcing these two to study, so I'm clearly doing worse.</p><p> </p><p>JAMES flips him off as NICK laughs again, ALISTAIR smiling brightly.</p><p> </p><p>ALISTAIR<br/>Oh, fun. What’re we doing?</p><p> </p><p>JAMES briefly flashes his textbook cover up at them.</p><p> </p><p>JAMES<br/>English.</p><p> </p><p>THEO<br/>History.</p><p> </p><p>NICK clicks his fingers, doing fingerguns at ALISTAIR.</p><p> </p><p>NICK<br/>I’m putting the bi in biology.</p><p> </p><p>ALISTAIR politely laughs, nodding.</p><p> </p><p>ALISTAIR<br/>Oh, delightful.</p><p> </p><p>THEO and NICK exchange a confused yet fond look of "oh, isn't he strange?", and then NICK looks over at JAMES, who's looking at ALISTAIR.</p><p> </p><p>JAMES<br/>You know you don’t have to act like you have to pick between us and the girls, right?</p><p> </p><p>A silence. NICK goes still - they didn't think about that. ALISTAIR also stays still. JAMES looks at NICK, and NICK nods, going on.</p><p> </p><p>NICK<br/>Yeah, like… Shit’s gone down, but we’re all still friends. Right?</p><p> </p><p>They look at JAMES, who nods.</p><p> </p><p>JAMES<br/>Right.</p><p> </p><p>ALISTAIR nods back, slowly, not quite believing.</p><p> </p><p>ALISTAIR<br/>Okay.</p><p> </p><p>A beat. </p><p> </p><p>THEO<br/>Diplomatic as always, lads.</p><p> </p><p>Quiet laughter all around.</p><p> </p><p>NICK<br/>Any time you call us that, I just imagine us in a Nando’s.</p><p> </p><p>JAMES sighs overdramatically.</p><p> </p><p>JAMES<br/>I could actually really go for some Nando’s right now.</p><p> </p><p>THEO<br/>We could get some after school? There’s one just around the corner from Jake’s school.</p><p> </p><p>NICK rolls their eyes, acting overly jealous.</p><p> </p><p>NICK<br/>Lucky bastard. All we have next to our school is a fitness centre called fucking “Virgin Active”.</p><p> </p><p>More laughter, as JAMES and THEO go back to their work, and ALISTAIR pulls a notebook out from his jacket pocket, beginning to write as NICK looks down at their books. They sigh deeply, and turn to look back at the GIRL SQUAD, whispering together as they pour over books.</p><p> </p><p>NICK takes a deep breath and take their phone out of their pocket. They turn it on and open up their contacts, scrolling through until they reach RORI. They type out a message: "hey, can we talk some time?". They send it, and then turn their phone off, placing it next to their textbook as they begin to read.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. CLIP FIVE: "Glorious"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>FRIDAY, DECEMBER 11TH, 15:56</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>INT. CAFE</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s a very neat little café, with gingham tablecloths and string lights across the walls. <em>“Saline Solution” by Wilbur Soot</em> plays in the background (the rest of the album <em>“Your City Gave Me Asthma"</em> continuing as the scene goes on) as  RORI sits at a table by herself, looking nervous down at her phone. We pan around to see NICK standing in the doorway, nervously fixing their hair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They take a deep breath and walk in, smiling awkwardly as they stand across from RORI.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NICK<br/></span>
  <span>Hey.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RORI looks up from her phone, putting on a tight smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RORI<br/></span>
  <span>Hi.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NICK awkwardly sits across from her as she puts her phone away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NICK<br/></span>
  <span>Thanks for meeting me.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RORI awkwardly nods.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RORI<br/></span>
  <span>Yeah…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There’s a silence, both of them smiling, neither knowing what to say.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NICK<br/></span>
  <span>So, uh… </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He awkwardly coughs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>NICK<br/></span>How are you?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RORI laughs a little.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>RORI<br/></span>I’m fine?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A beat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>RORI<br/></span>I mean, not fine. Taylor Swift just released a new album. But other than that… Hungry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NICK laughs a little.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NICK<br/></span>
  <span>Good thing we’re at a food place.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RORI<br/></span>
  <span>I believe they call it a restaurant.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NICK raises an eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NICK<br/></span>
  <span>Oh, I wouldn’t call this a restaurant.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They both laugh a little, trying to pretend it isn’t as awkward as it is.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RORI<br/></span>
  <span>So… </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NICK tenses, preparing himself, as RORI awkwardly laughs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RORI<br/></span>
  <span>I take it you didn’t just invite me here to eat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NICK nods.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NICK<br/></span>
  <span>No, I-- I wanted to talk to you.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RORI nods, waiting for them to speak. NICK nods, waiting for himself to find the right words. They take a breath, and then sigh, giving up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NICK<br/></span>
  <span>You know I know, right?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RORI nods, looking down, ashamed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RORI<br/></span>
  <span>About me and Bree… </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NICK nods, instantly apologetic.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NICK<br/></span>
  <span>I-- It was an accident, honestly. Someone just made a slip up and mentioned it. They assumed I knew.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RORI nods, taking a breath.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RORI<br/></span>
  <span>Right, yeah.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NICK nods back, trying to empathise.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NICK<br/></span>
  <span>Just… Why didn’t you think you could tell me?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They sound more upset than they mean to, RORI looking hurt as she nervously fiddles with the tablecloth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RORI<br/></span>
  <span>I-- I thought you’d… be upset.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NICK<br/></span>
  <span>Yeah. I’m kind of more upset about not being told.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RORI’s face entirely falls.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RORI<br/></span>
  <span>Oh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NICK awkwardly laughs, trying to look chill.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NICK<br/></span>
  <span>I-- I’m not angry anymore. It’s okay.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They sigh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NICK<br/></span>
  <span>Just… It’s weird. Like, we were really close. Not just in the romance way, but like… We were really good friends.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They make eye contact with her, RORI with her shoulders hunched.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NICK<br/></span>
  <span>I miss it. I miss you. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She smiles a little, relieved, but her eyes are still sad.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RORI<br/></span>
  <span>I miss you too.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NICK laughs a little.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NICK<br/></span>
  <span>I feel a “but” coming.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RORI laughs back, nodding.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RORI<br/></span>
  <span>I just-- I feel bad.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She shrugs, trying to explain herself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RORI<br/></span>
  <span>Because I liked her and you at the same time, but I don’t know if I liked you as much as her, because I have no idea what my sexuality is other than girls.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NICK goes still, simultaneously hurt and understanding.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NICK<br/></span>
  <span>Yeah.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They blow out some air.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>NICK<br/></span>I mean, that feels fucking weird.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RORI nods.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RORI<br/></span>
  <span>Yeah, you’re telling me.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NICK<br/></span>
  <span>But I get it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RORI looks at them, confused, as they do finger guns.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NICK<br/></span>
  <span>Big gender crisis, baby. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RORI nods, trying not to look too surprised.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NICK<br/></span>
  <span>All I know is not a girl, not really a boy. Just kind of vibing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RORI laughs a little.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RORI<br/></span>
  <span>Well, that just throws a wrench into my sexuality crisis.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NICK snorts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NICK<br/></span>
  <span>My only goal in life is to annoy you.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They both keep laughing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RORI<br/></span>
  <span>Yeah.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their laughter trails off, as RORI sighs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RORI<br/></span>
  <span>I-- I’m really sorry.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NICK is taken aback for a moment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>RORI<br/></span>I mean… Just… I’ve discovered that I’m pretty shitty at relationships. But I’m trying my best to get better.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NICK nods.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NICK<br/></span>
  <span>To be fair, we were really just friends who kissed a lot.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RORI<br/></span>
  <span>I mean, that’s just what relationships are when you’re our age. It isn’t half bad.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NICK sarcastically laughs, faux-proud.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NICK<br/></span>
  <span>Oh, praise upon praise!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RORI laughs, as NICK smiles, a little bittersweetly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NICK<br/></span>
  <span>But it’s good that we can joke about it. James is friends with pretty much all of his exes and they have fucking banter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RORI goes very still.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RORI<br/></span>
  <span>Yeah… </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NICK’s eyes go wide, realising their mistake.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NICK<br/></span>
  <span>Oh, fuck, sorry.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He laughs a little, awkward.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NICK<br/></span>
  <span>Didn’t mean to bring up the great drama of Elizajames.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RORI sighs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RORI<br/></span>
  <span>Oh, don’t call them that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NICK nods, awkwardly pulling back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RORI<br/></span>
  <span>You know, I remember when I found out Liz and James had a thing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NICK raises an eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RORI<br/></span>
  <span>Like, my best friend in the world and the guy I lost my virginity to? Not exactly the way I wanted it to go.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NICK laughs a little, nodding.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RORI<br/></span>
  <span>But… I just kind of accepted that it wasn’t any failing of mine. They just really connected with each other in a romantic way, and I still connected with them, just in a different way.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She laughs a little at herself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RORI<br/></span>
  <span>Besides, I’m pretty sure I had a thing for Liz at some point in year 9, and that kind of carried over back then.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NICK’s eyebrows raise into their hair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NICK<br/></span>
  <span>Seriously?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RORI nods, laughing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RORI<br/></span>
  <span>Yeah. We had a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lot </span>
  </em>
  <span>of sleepovers. Shared a bed. Made me strangely happy back when I was fourteen, and now I know why.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NICK nods, in mock-deep thought.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NICK<br/></span>
  <span>Ah yes, the homoerotic touches of the sleep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RORI raises an eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RORI<br/></span>
  <span>You know it well?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NICK awkwardly laughs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NICK<br/></span>
  <span>I… I did. I think.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They sigh, shrugging.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NICK<br/></span>
  <span>I don’t know. You know when you like someone for so long you just get so used to it that you might not even like them anymore?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RORI nods.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RORI<br/></span>
  <span>That’s what I was like with James, back in the day.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NICK goes still, listening intently.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RORI<br/></span>
  <span>I just had this idea of the perfect guy and I projected it onto him, and then I got to know him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She laughs a little.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RORI<br/></span>
  <span>Yeah, he’s a good friend. Not really a good boyfriend. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She awkwardly laughs, quickly backtracking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RORI<br/></span>
  <span>For-- For me. For someone else, maybe, but…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NICK nods, getting it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NICK<br/></span>
  <span>Yeah.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A beat. They sigh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>NICK<br/></span>You spend so much of your teenagehood thinking “Why aren’t I having any romance? Why aren’t I getting my kisses in all the time?”, and then it all happens at once and it’s so fucking dramatic.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RORI nods.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RORI<br/></span>
  <span>Yeah, I don’t think I’ve ever done anything not dramatically.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NICK<br/></span>
  <span>Yeah.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NICK takes a deep breath, sitting up straighter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NICK<br/></span>
  <span>Hey, strange question.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RORI smiles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>RORI<br/></span>I’m terrified.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NICK awkwardly laughs, nodding.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NICK<br/></span>
  <span>So, ex-girlfriend, someone kissed me recently.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They keep laughing, trying not to look as nervous as they feel, as RORI looks scandalised.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RORI<br/></span>
  <span>Oh my God, was it James?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NICK frowns.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NICK<br/></span>
  <span>What? No.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RORI nods, calming down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RORI<br/></span>
  <span>Sorry. I just assumed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NICK shakes their head, laughing a little.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NICK<br/></span>
  <span>No. Strictly platonic bros.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They take a deep breath.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NICK<br/></span>
  <span>Um, it was Milo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RORI<br/></span>
  <span>Milo Woods?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NICK nods, as RORI grins.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RORI<br/></span>
  <span>Oh, they’re super nice! Good for you.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NICK nods, obviously agreeing, as he sighs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NICK<br/></span>
  <span>Yeah, but… I’m so fucking scared.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RORI furrows her brow, sympathetic.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NICK<br/></span>
  <span>Just… They’re so confident and cool and I really like them and want to get to know them more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RORI<br/></span>
  <span>Then do it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NICK scoffs, as RORI sits up straighter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RORI<br/></span>
  <span>Look, I get being anxious. Believe me, I do, but your life’s gonna suck if you’re too anxious to ever do what you want to. You gotta just accept that people might not like you, but that’s okay. There are plenty of people who like you.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NICK laughs a little.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NICK<br/></span>
  <span>Of course there are, I’m glorious.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RORI<br/></span>
  <span>And I’m rorious.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RORI laughs, very pleased with herself, as NICK laughs too.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RORI<br/></span>
  <span>Sorry, couldn’t resist.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She takes a breath, steadying herself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RORI<br/></span>
  <span>Anyways, I’m serious. You just have to live your life the way you want to. Spend it trying to please people, you just don’t have a life.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NICK nods, genuinely impressed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>NICK<br/></span>What a way with words.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RORI flicks her hair behind her shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>RORI<br/></span>I’m not gonna be a lawyer with no charisma.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NICK nods, proud of her, as they let out a breath.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NICK<br/></span>
  <span>I don’t really know what I want to be. Well, I do, but… </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RORI looks them in the eye.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RORI<br/></span>
  <span>Say it. I dare you.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NICK holds their breath for a second, and then exhales.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NICK<br/></span>
  <span>I like telling jokes. I like telling stories. I like making people laugh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They shrug, looking down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NICK<br/></span>
  <span>I kind of just want to get a job somewhere during the day and maybe do comedy at night. Like, stand-up stuff.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They laugh a little, trying to sound joking even though they mean it sincerely.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NICK<br/></span>
  <span>Might even venture into drag if I feel like it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RORI grins widely, nodding, supportive as anything.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RORI<br/></span>
  <span>You would be amazing! Everyone would love you.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NICK smiles genuinely flattered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NICK<br/></span>
  <span>And my greatest inspiration will always be you pretending to suck a cow’s udders on stage in front of your parents.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RORI laughs, hiding her face in her hands as NICK laughs triumphantly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RORI<br/></span>
  <span>Fuck you!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>We cut away, now on the outside of the café looking in the window at them - two friends laughing together as a WAITRESS walks over and begins to talk to them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>CUT TO CREDITS AS “Your New Boyfriend” by Wilbur Soot PLAYS</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>CUT TO BLACK</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>